


Tanaka w/ s/o who has a dark past and trauma

by uhm_whatamidoing



Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: /Reader, Fluff, Gen, headcanons, x Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhm_whatamidoing/pseuds/uhm_whatamidoing
Summary: Requested from Anonymous: I would love some Tanaka fluff with a s/o that has a dark past/ trauma issues?
Relationships: Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Series: Haikyuu Headcanons [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963795
Kudos: 19





	Tanaka w/ s/o who has a dark past and trauma

> **Tanaka w/ s/o who has a dark past and trauma**

  * He probably wouldn’t notice something being off unless you mentioned it
  * He loves you but hes so oblivious when it comes to underlying emotions
  * When/if you do tell him he’s gonna be the most respectful bitch about it
  * He’ll want to ask about it but he’ll make sure its okay first
  * He’ll 100% ask you if he can do anything to help or how to comfort you about it
  * He’s gonna give you so many hugs and reassuring words
  * If you do decide to go into detail about your past he will probably be holding your hand the entire time and just being super patient about the entire ordeal
  * It breaks his heart and he high-key gets mad that you had to go through that
  * Might have to take a walk bc he’s not mad at you at all and he doesn’t want you to think that
  * He’s so proud of you for telling him this and he will tell you that
  * Constantly says how strong you are and how perseverant you are
  * He literally loves you so much and vows to work his hardest so you’ll never have to go through something like that ever again



**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr if you want to request something :)  
> @/uhm-whatamidoing


End file.
